Within the Negative Box & Thoughts of That Woman
by Eijimi
Summary: Ulquiorra looked at the girl with disdain. Her brownish orange hair bothered him. Those soulful eyes disgusted him. Yet he still admired her because of how she fought her human side to try and defy them." A take on his thoughts. Meant to be inspiring.


_Disclaimer : Don't own Bleach. Kubo Tite does. I do own my imagination and what flows from it so please no plagarism/stealing._

* * *

_Within the Negative Box & Thoughts of that Woman_

Sometimes Ulquiorra wondered why he even bothered following Aizen. Was it really because he feared nothing or because he was just the best side to choose? He did possess a powerful item, the hougyoku. Besides, he shared the same dark mind Ulquiorra had.

Ulquiorra looked at the girl with disdain. Her brownish orange hair bothered him. Those soulful eyes disgusted him. Yet he still admired her because of how she fought her human side to try and defy them.

He could see psychological strength in her. Despite how Aizen had trapped her in a cage where she felt that she had brought herself to such a situation and that she was completely alone. The girl had courage.

When he had come to feed her Ulquiorra tried to make the girl see that her way of seeing things was utterly stupid. How could one think highly of comrades that only risked their life to supposedly save you? They obviously did not possess enough power to overcome the arrancar and still they toy with their lives if it were something easy to gamble with. Yet it was the nature of life to die and he wondered why the girl cared whether they died or not since all comes to an end. Being human, she must've already accepted that death was coming to them all.

He figured that he should remind her of that fact so she would discard of such weak hopes in her friends. Instead he was rewarded with a hit to the face that screamed disagreement to his reasoning.

Ulquiorra looked at her with cold and curious eyes as to why she fought against the fact he had presented to her. A hint of anger was present within him at her trashy stupid insolence.

That slap he had received from her also showed even further how courageous she was to try and stand up to him. He could have easily killed her, but he withheld himself. Firstly, because it wasn't in Aizen's best interest for the human girl to get hurt. Secondly, because he never liked to waste his strength nor time with life forms lower than himself. Even if he had struck back at her, it wouldn't have had a positive outcome for him nor Aizen.

When he left the room he could hear the faint sounds of whimpering and crying the girl was making. Such human emotions he could not understand, despite the fact he had once been one. He long had forgotten how it was like to be trash. Why did she let her petty soul take over her rational thinking?

He really wanted to see what was so special about this woman's friends that caused her outburst against his words. That shinigami with the bright orange hair did have fluctuations of spirit energy that sometimes were larger than his own, but the last time that happened he could sense that it was greatly unstable. Like a stick of dynamite that had aged and any strong impact or strain on it would make it explode.

Still, it had been a while since he saw the male shinigami in combat. Maybe he had managed to stabilize his spirit energy. He doubted it, but a strange interest rose within him. Since, the boy was close to his quarters he decided to pay him a visit. Besides it seemed many of the other espadas were immersed in their own fight against the shinigami and Aizen had said nothing against them as of yet. It seemed he was agreeing with their actions.

As he had expected the boy didn't seem inclined to enter in a battle with him especially since his attention was more on one of his fallen comrades. Ulquiorra knew exactly how to persuade him otherwise, though. Just by letting him know that he had been the one to abduct the woman rose anger within the shinigami. He angered him even more when he taunted him by pointing out how he had doubted the girl's loyalty to them. The fourth espada found it interesting how the girl had complete devotion to these friends even in the worst of times and they, who seemed to have known her for a very long time, questioned whether she really had betrayed it.

Even he, who had just met the girl, knew she wasn't the sort to do such a thing.

At the end of their battle Ulquiorra didn't land the final blow to the shinigami. Something had stopped him. Maybe it was because he wanted to test his intelligence, whether he would choose to leave with the life he had left or actually give up on his life and accept death. Maybe he even wanted to see if the boy could somehow summon the strength within that he had. But there was something else in it. He wondered if it possibly was to see the woman's reaction to the one person she had visited on her last day in the living world.

Anyway, he knew that the boy would die.

Ulquiorra liked to crush anything that bloomed and had life. That gave trash such pointless joy. Why did this girl give herself hope deep down in things that could easily perish, setting herself up for a great disappointment and fall into deep despair?

He wanted to see how things were going to play out with the two humans.

When he arrived at the girl's room what he found displeased him. There was blood splayed over the floor and wall. Some of the far wall was broken indicating that someone had been thrown against it forcefully. He could sense that the spirit energy that was left consisted of two lower arrancar girls named Loli and Menoli, Grimmjow, and the woman, Orihime Inoue. The fact that the girl wasn't present angered him especially since he knew it had been Grimmjow who had taken her. He knew exactly why as well.

It was to heal the shinigami he had just come in contact with.

When he arrived back to the area he found the girl using her ability to heal the boy. He knew she was aware of who had done the damage to him because of her powers. When he looked at her, he confirmed his thoughts. Yes, she knew, but there was still that defiant nature in her despite the fact that she turned her gaze away from him. The woman still fought against the fact that her friends were going to die.

She did have the ability to change such facts.

He couldn't have her feeling any sense of freedom or further connection with her friends or else she would find even more strength within herself to defy Aizen. She would break free of her cage.

But Grimmjow, couldn't see that, he only cared to quench the feeling of lust for battle and to restore his ego as a warrior.

He had surprised him with the caja negacion. Grimmjow was always apt to finishing a fight, but then again he was already in the midst of trying to finish one that held more importance.

Now, within the box, he was able to put all his thoughts together and what he would do when he got out. He knew that this item would only keep him for two hours, but a lot could happen within that time. Being in a place where nothing happened almost suited his personality, but he was incredibly interested in the woman at the moment so being in such a place wasn't the best for him.

Still, he concentrated on preparing himself for further battle that would come as soon as this item had lost it's affect on him.

Inoue Orihime stood for everything he was against. Seeing that which he disliked having some hint of meaning, strength, and an ability to have power over those he regarded as something higher than trash, including himself, really was intriguing him.

* * *

Ahem, well I know I haven't updated my other stories, but um...I actually don't have interest in them anymore. Really sorry. If anyone really wants to continue them, feel free to just take the idea and expand on it. I'm sure someone will come up with something way better than me and maybe even get some inspiration. Anyway, back to this writing.

Well, I've really liked Ulquiorra'a character eversince he was introduced in the manga and liked his interactions with Orihime. Yes, I do like Ulquiorra&Orihime. Still, this is my take on his thoughts at those certain points in the manga. I wanted to make it as close to what Kubo Tite intended his character to think as possible. Hope this serves as some sort of inspiration to someone out there in the fanfiction realm. Don't expect me to keep going with it, sorry... .

Inspiration : Many fanfictions, his songs, manga, fanart, anime, and discussions throughout the net. I just put myself in his shoes. : p

Eijimi


End file.
